This Moment
by xokatel
Summary: The moment..it needed to be perfect. Perfect for the one who had touched Kai's heart so deeply.Love is in the air and Kai has in a certain question in mind for a blue haired fighter. Written for Blackwing-Darkraven. Hope you and all reading this, enjoy this one! Kai x Aichi yaoi/boys love with Misaki x Kourin yuri/shoujo-ai. AKA: Kaichi and MisaKou, Gay and Lesbian romance.


A/N: Another story for you Blackwing-Darkraven, on a Kaichi story and proposal :)

Rating: T- No M content so under 18 readers can enjoy as well :)

Genre: Romance-Cutesyness

Pairings: Kai x Aichi, and established Misaki x Kourin (as these two girls would probably agree to the idea of girls "maturing" faster (I think it's more puberty etc but I'll go with it..) and it seems natural they'd get hitched before Kai would even get the idea to actually propose to his cute boyfriend.)

I also always saw Kourin as the rebel idol anyways and some of the guy fans liking yuri and girls seeing her as being really cool for marrying a girl and not fitting into societal stereotype (Yeah in Japan I don't think Gay Marriage is legal but it's fanfiction so let's pretend we're pretty much in France 8D.

Setting: Post season 3 and into the gang's college years. Relationships are established etc etc.

Ages:

Kourin: 22

Misaki: 23

Kai: 23

Miwa: 23

Aichi: 21

* * *

_Tip-tap, tip-tap, tip-tap ._ The clicking of shoes resounded and tracing a trail down the concrete hallway. The jingling of keys were heard as the man reached down to his side pocket finally picking them out. He pulled it out and unlocked the bronze doorknob in front of him, turning the latch.

Two ocean blue eyes blinked open, looking at the male in the doorway. _"Ah~huh.."_ Aichi let out a rather loud contagious yawn came out from the boy's mouth. Arms were stretched out up and into the air.

"Kai-kun.." The young boy mewled out, falling back onto the soft cushions below him. Kai chuckled to himself, a smile growing as the boy reclined back down, barely keeping his eyes open.

"You look exhausted," Kai pointed out, his tone lacking in anything particularly. He closed the door behind him, nearly tossing a bag in his hand over to one of the entry-way's chairs. Kai walked over until he was right by the boy's side. He sat upon the edge of the couch, hands caressing under the boy's chin to lift his head up. The brunette situated himself so Aichi was resting upon his lap, he fingered his hands to brush away any of his boyfriend's blue bangs.

"You haven't been sleeping lately," Kai whispered out, leaning down his head to kiss the boy's lips. Aichi's eyes remained closed but smiled into the touch.

"Mmm.." Aichi hummed out, blinking his eyes open, he looked at the hand before him, brushing through his hair. "We've had our final projects this week..so it's kept me up lately."

"I should probably let you sleep then," Kai reasoned, fighting the urge to just ravish the boy. He felt a hand gripping his own, the boy's head shaking. "No, stay here"

They'd been busy for some time, rarely spending time apart. The lover's nights even had been spent up late, studying for school. Kai had enrolled in a culinary school working as an assistant chef in one of the nearby cafe's. Aichi was enrolled full time studying for graphic design, hoping to one day give life to new card games in the future. Needless to say this kept their intimate time away lately, leaving the two with a certain frustrations. "Kai-kun?"

"Hmm.." Kai responded, brushing his fingers through the soft tresses of hair and planting soft kisses over the boy's temple. Aichi blushed before stumbling, "We-we c-can..um..If you want, it has been a while so," Kai laughed, ruffling the boy's hair.

"It's fine you need your sleep," Kai started, pressing hands underneath the boy's back, starting to stand up, he reached underneath the boy's legs and hoisted him up into his arms. "Ahh, K-kai?" The boy questioned holding onto his boyfriend as he felt himself carried bridal style back towards their room. Aichi's arms wrapped around him tight, enjoying the warmth from Kai, only to be separated within a moment later.

"Ah!" Aichi cried out, laughing lightly and looking desperately at his boyfriend. He fell against the bed and tried to catch his attention. "Join me?" The blue haired boy asked sheepish, the brunette only nodded, kicking off his dress shoes and tossing his jacket towards the closet.

Kai crawled onto the bed near Aichi, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist and holding his back to him. The brunette breathed in Aichi's scent burring his nose in the crook of the boy's neck.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi gulped, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Yes?" Kai replied, lips kissing and caressing the neck underneath them. He closed his eyes humming and breathing against his boyfriend.

"After we take a nap..m-maybe we can- Can we? umm.." Aichi started breathing hard. his face tinted a dark red, as blood rushed to his cheeks. Kai grinned, turning the boy over to him and sealing their lips together.

"As long as it's what you want," Kai answered, trying to hide the elation at Aichi's request. It had been much too long.

* * *

The male walked out of his red sports-type car, door closing behind him as he held his eyes closed. Kai Toshiki walked over towards the white gate before him, he looked into the receiver pressing the small red button next to it.

_"Diiing" r_ang the large house's doorbell alerting their guests.

Kourin Tatsunagi stretched out from her earlier position, and pouted a bit before having to leave from her comfortable position on the mattress under her. The girl lying next to her smiled giving a concerned look.

"No, I've got it," The blonde replied, a smile on her face, pulling away with hesitation from the warmth of being so close to other girl. She felt a hand curled underneath her blonde locks, on the back of her head and pull her close. Misaki smiled again touching their foreheads together.

"You really are sweet," Misaki grinned, closing her eyes and pressing her lips to the younger woman. Kourin shivered from the kiss, fighting the urge to melt into the touch. She flushed a bright pink. The other girl smirked, looking up at her in a rather knowing look. "You're such a_ good wife_," she said knowing Kourin's reaction.

The girl nearly fell back off the bed, flushing a darker shade of pink and stuttering before the woman before her. "D-don't make it out, like I'm the only girl here!" Kourin turned her head to the side, ignoring the admiration in the older girl's eyes. "You're my wife as well, and _belong to me_"

The blonde idol returned to sticking out her tongue, as Misaki fell back against the mattress laughing. Misaki held a hand to cover her eyes, preventing herself from laughing more at her wife's cute expressions. She needs to be honest with herself. Misaki thought but returned with. "I always have been yours," Misaki ended, earning a flustered look from the idol.

"G-good," Kourin tripped over her words, clearly her throat briefly. "As long as we've made that clear," and with that she left their bedroom, closing the door behind her and made her way across to the living room.

She looked in through the small box in front of her, covering her mouth with her hand letting out a large yawn. In front of her she saw a rather stoic looking brunette, dressed in dark grey slacks and a long white button-up. He was scowling, seeing as no response was given.

Kourin groaned, calling for her lover. "Misaki, Kai-san's here."

"Kai?" Misaki blinked, tilting her head to the side. "Oh...Aichi problems." Kai was at times, too easy to read.

"Misaki?" Kourin called again.

The purple haired woman rolled her eyes, "Then let him in," She could hear a light groan behind her, those two rarely seeing eye-to-eye, except to save Aichi or another friend. Kai's personality was something only an Aichi could truly love.

The idol sighed, extending her index finger over to a small white circle, unlocking the gate before the male. She looked into the camera noticing Kai, going back into his car and driving in.

"Why is he here and why so early?" Kourin whined, her lips formed into a small pout.

The older girl walked into the room, meeting her girlfriend, fully dressed in a long black and purple skirt with a light purple blouse.

She combed her fingers through Kourin's hair and shook her head. "I don't know love," she yawned, smirking at Kourin's easily flustered face. "But, go brush your hair and get ready," Misaki advised with a yawn, walking over to the door and quickly hearing the loud knocks upon their door. Misaki's eyebrow twitched, Kai was still the same old Kai.

She opened the door, seeing a blank faced man before them. "Eheh," Misaki scratched the back of her head, eyeing something rather colorful in the male's hands. "Come on in Kai-san, we haven't seen you since the wedding," Misaki smiled gesturing for the man to come on in. Kai nodded shoving the colorful array of flowers into the woman's hands.

"See he just got here and he's trying to court you!" a voice shouted over at Misaki, who rolled her eyes. How the hell did Kourin even get here that fast? Misaki looked behind her at the blonde peeking in from the crack in the door and smiled back at her.

"I'm sure that's not the case, Kai's obviously gay, love," Misaki clarified earning a baffling expression on Kai's face.

"Obviously?" Kai repeated, raising an eyebrow. Misaki brushed it aside, looking down at the bouquet in her hands. Pink, purple and yellow roses were assorted in their wrapped with a colorful, bright blue ribbon. "These are for?"

"Consider it a post wedding gift.." Kai clarified with a cough. "There's something I could use your advice on something,"

"Aichi?" Misaki pointed out, but gave Kai a second to confirm just in case there was actually something else he worried about as much as the boy. Kai nodded. She bent down to breathe in the beautiful aroma of her flowers.

"These seem expensive," Misaki noted. Kai coughed. "Don't worry about it,"

"Are you sleeping on the couch or something? How much trouble are you in with Aichi?" Misaki accused holding back the flowers and giving a rather curious stare into Kai.

"I'm not-" He started letting out a large breath. "I'm not in trouble..things are going well it's just-"

"Just?" Misaki repeated, a glint in her eye, her lips curved downward worried. She looked back to see a glaring blonde behind her and shook her head. "Darling, go put these in a vase, okay?"

Kourin flushed looking towards her wife, giving on last glance back at Kai, before taking the roses. "Thank you," She spoke with anything but sincerity and left.

_"Darling?"_ Kai said, trying his best to imitate the girl in front of him.

Misaki only shrugged, "You and Aichi don't use pet names?" she tried, imagining Aichi going beyond calling Kai anything but "Kai-kun" or "Toshiki", and Kai attempting to woo the boy with "sweetheart", "love" or "honey bunches " Misaki caught and willed down her laughter.

"...Anyway what do you need help for? Judging by those roses I can tell a lot of it." Misaki read straight into the boy, motioning for him now to come in completely through to the living room, and taking a spot on the couch.

Kai sighed, taking a seat next to the girl awkwardly, keeping her at a distance. "It started a few nights ago.." the male began, and granted if it were anyone but Kai she would have read into it as being more provocatively. Misaki nodded for him to go on.

"And, Aichi had brought up you two," Kai motioned to the blonde trying to slip away towards their kitchen. "More specifically your wedding" Kourin had kept her footsteps ever quietly and even kept her head down. She reluctantly stopped, turning back trying to match the stare in Kai's dark green eyes. How the hell was it he even appeared in their lives now, she thought Kai just had an instinct to always be near Aichi but now that seemed to spread to all the Q4 members.

"Good Morning, Kai-san.." Kourin attempted, Kai returned the response with a nod and continued. This caused Kourin to fume a dark red, she looked over at her wife, arms on her side. She was practically screaming, 'Can I go now?' Misaki laughed. "Can you get us some tea, love?"

Said blonde blushed, giving a curt nod to Kai and a rather quick smile back to Misaki. "Alright," she nearly thanked the older woman, heading off into the kitchen and avoiding Kai's glance.

How Misaki managed to cope with this guy on her team was beyond her. Did he ever even smile, she shook her head remember Aichi's words. Kai's just a bit...shy..but he's really nice when we're alone. She groaned, wondering just how he really put up with this attitude. Kai must have been an entirely different person with Aichi..

Kourin walked into their rather elaborate kitchen, the perks of being a well known idol, and walked over to one of their name brand coffee makers, she put in a few measuring spoons full of the tea leaves into the filter and went to fill up the machine with water.

"Go on," Misaki said, giving a warm glance at Kai, she even bothered to squeeze the male's hand, no reaction given on his part. It was obvious he was struggling with these words, in fact she was impressed enough he was able to come to anyone for help, let alone her.

"I think Aichi wants to get married," Kai put out bluntly. Misaki blinked, that was it? She almost laughed and fought it down to a small smirk. He really was helpless, she breathed out slowly.

"Don't you want to marry Aichi?" Misaki voiced.

"It's not that. I'd love to be even closer with Aichi but.."

"I see," Misaki sympathized, she remembered her past nervousness. She shifted her position on the couch, looking up at the woman, dressed in all white, coming through the door. "I was nervous too, before I asked Kourin." she began, smiling as she noticed how intense Kai was, hanging on her words.

Kourin stopped in her tracks, head cocking back a bit in surprise at her being mentioned. She saw two pairs of eyes looking into her, none of the looks particularly threatening yet still, it's like the two were looking into her. She coughed lightly, "Ahem, Here's your tea, it's black though I hear from Misaki that's fine.." Kourin's words were spoken and chosen with such disdain.

Kai nodded to her, "Thanks," and took the cup, Misaki did the same both drinking their own black tea. Kourin stuck her tongue out slightly biting down on it, cringing at Misaki and indicating her disgust.

Misaki shook her head, "You get used to it," she explained, taking another sip of her coffee with a rather pleasured and relaxed look in her eye. Kourin flushing swalloing hard as Kai groaned..this was not what he came for. "Ahem" Kai spoke out rather bluntly.

The blonde turned on her heel, seeing a look from Misaki. "I'll join you two, I'm just gonna get some Tea for myself" she spoke, noting to them silently with sugar and actual cream.

Kourin walked right through the open doorway, straight into their kitchen. As she left Kai mentioned, "She's a lot like Aichi" Kai said with a smirk, Misaki looked at the male for a moment and grinned. "They do have some things in common..I don't think I've ever seen Kourin drink anything black, especially not her coffee, she nearly spit it out one morning I gave it to her without the right amount of sugar.." The woman trailed on imitating her lover with a scrunched up face, Kai seemed slightly amused.

"You know I can hear you!" Kourin called out, her voice now forming a low growl as she came in with her own mug of coffee in hand. She eyed Kai cautiously, not remembering any conversation they would have outside of one vanguard fight and a few interactions involving Aichi.

One would figure Kai would open up to her more, especially since she had gotten over Aichi long ago, when falling for Misaki. Yet here they were, all in awkward silence. He's always like that, Misaki assured her, before their wedding, as if that would make the situation more comfortable.

"S-so how are you and Aichi doing?" Kourin started, most likely expecting a curt, 'we're fine' or some kind of short statement about the boy's skill in Vanguard.

"That's.." Kai paused, gripping roughly around the cup of coffee, "What I'm here for.."

Misaki wrapped an arm around her wife's shoulder, whispering to her. "He think Aichi wants to get married,"

Kourin tilted her head to the side, "Well, yeah honestly I'm surprised it took you two this long. I think if you asked him back in high school he would have said yes on the spot..You do realize he's crazy over you?" The blonde looked the older male into the eye, seeing a bit of apprehension, the eyes seeming to quiver. No?

"What did Aichi say anyway?" Misaki interjected, seeing Kai was rather hesitant and surprisingly insecure.

Kai paused, taking a long sip of his tea, Kourin looking at him, showing no real sign of disgust. It was surprising. He drank it down as if it was the sweetest drink in the world.

"He mentioned you two getting married, how happy you seemed and what I thought about it..." Kai began, looking at Misaki's rather serious expression. Kourin seemed to only look away from him every now and then and nod when they made eye contact.

"So what did you say?" Kourin said, forming a smile, one of those he must have seen dozens of times during Q4's tournament. He noticed her uneasiness and shaking leg, and Misaki's hold over her hand. Kai tried a lighter expression, they were a good match.

"I told him, I thought it was great..you two seemed to fit well together." Kai started, eyes downcast then back at the idol and Misaki now giving their full attention. They had been expecting much more, to see Kai so on edge. Kai's hands fisted against his lap the other putting the mug down against the table. "And he started mentioning about why it was you two wanted to get married, and then we agreed it was because you two were so in love and committed..and afterwards he became silent.."

"So what did you say?" Kourin spoke out and Misaki groaned, gritting her teeth at the question.

Kai took a hold of the coffee cup shaking in his hands. "I wasn't sure what to say..I only knew it wasn't a right moment to asked and figured I should start planning this.."

Misaki smiled, gently placing down her own half-full mug of tea and patted Kai on the shoulder. Kourin tried not to look into her lover's eyes, but did and sighed feeling completely under her control. She extended her hand and tried in her own way to awkwardly comfort Kai Toshiki. Not that he would even thank them for this..or at least he wouldn't until Aichi said yes and all was well with the universe.

"Well where should we start?" Misaki asked, she looked toward Kai on the other end of the couch now seeming defeated.

"I should probably pick out his ring first.." Kai stated, the feeling of desperation drawn out in his voice, as he buried one of his hands through his bangs. Kai, frustrated brushed through them.

"Relax," Misaki said, attempted to comfort the boy, patting him on the back lightly. "I could tell you were nervous about something, considering how early you came over here, I'll help you plan this out-well actually" And she glanced, Kourin never hating that look any more than she did at that moment. "We will help you," And she smiled, sitting between both Kai and Kourin, she took each of the stoic adults hands and joined them together.

"So I suggest getting along," Misaki smiled, an evil glint in her eye. Like hell she was spending the day with the two still as distant as this.

"Tokura," Kai warned.

"Misaki.." Kourin exhaled slowly, getting up from her seat and finishing her last drops of coffee. "You really are something, you know that?" At those words, Kourin turned leaving her Misaki in a daze.

"Let's start planning," Misaki said, "Fortunately for you, I had memorized my proposal to Kourin and her reactions. We can probably get Miwa-Kun to get Aichi out of the house today and keep him busy. First we'll head out for the ring, and then I'm thinking a dinner date, watching the sunset playing Vanguard" Misaki trailed on, seeing the male nearly bury his face into his hands.

"And this will work,"

Misaki grinned, "Of course, but even at the worst, I'm sure Aichi would say yes..so let's get started~" Misaki spoke the words so calmly, Kai felt some reassurance.

* * *

Kai had walked into the retail store, Misaki and Kourin slightly behind, laughing and grinning behind him. He rolled his eyes, typical newlyweds. The woman behind the counter smiled, despite Kai's less than friendly attitude. "Welcome, what can I help you with today?" She had greeted, looking over at her guests.

Kai looked at the lady, telling by her glance she was already trying to analyze the situation. Misaki coughed looking over at the counter girl and speaking for Kai. She gave the woman a sympathetic smile. "He's here to buy a ring," Kourin stood beside her, dressed down particularly into sweats and a large baseball cap. Misaki could only shake her head at her, she was bound to be recognized eventually, her bleach blonde hair seeping out.

The woman nodded, trying not to look to starstruck at the woman standing next to Misaki then back at her. She grinned confirming the rumors of Kourin's female lover and now partner right before her eyes. Boy would she love to have a break and tweet about this!

"Is there a problem?" Misaki said noticing the woman staring off with a certainly odd smile on her face.

The girl quickly shook her head, moving over to several of the display cases of rings. She chose to be cautious choosing a section with rings placed in the mid-range of prices. Not too high in case of leaving the guests hopes up and not too low to insult them. "For your um..girlfriend then?" she asked, well assumed and was surprised at Kai's blunt.

"Boyfriend. But I guess you consider him the girlfriend if you wanted to.." Kai brought out, a small smirk on his face seeing the girl's face flush.

Misaki and Kourin gave a look to each other, then back at the girl. She tried to grin it off waving her hand's defensively. "It's just so cute.." she mumurred then motioned for Kai to follow her over to different display, "These tend to be preferred by male's still having a casual, classy look to them without seeming too feminine.." She explained. Kai nodded, looking at a ring in front of him almost immediately and asking to look at it closer.

"Kai sure is lucky to find something so fast.." Misaki noted. Kourin nodded subconsciously. "Hey, are you saying it was difficult to find mine?"

Misaki grinned, "Trying to find something an idol doesn't have, and hasn't been offered so many times over. You could say it was difficult," she stated looking into her new wife's eyes, touching under the girl's chin to get her to look back at her.

"It's not a bad thing though..You wern't making things difficult. It was more me.. I just wanted it to be..perfect for you," Misaki admitted, reading right into the girl seeing her guilt. Misaki felt a flush staining her cheeks. "Anyway we should try helping Kai out,"

Kourin agreed about to head over then stopping in her tracks. "Wait."

Both of the girls had formed their lips in an 'O' formation, following after Kai. "Did Kai just _make a joke_, earlier?" They asked in Unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi was groaning feeling a rather overwhelming headache this morning. The incessant pounding upon his door was hardly helping the situation.

"Hey, I'll be right there," Aichi called out trying to assure whoever it was to just hold on and stop pounding at the door. When Aichi opened it he swore he had almost wanted to close it immediately.

There was Miwa Taishi, leaning over against the doorframe, lifting his eyebrows over at the boy suggestively. "Expecting, Kai huh?" he started, grinning as he successfully noticed the boy nearly trip back, blushing.

"W-what are you implying!?" Aichi squeaked out, looking back at the boy's teasing expression. He couldn't match the boy and not feel embarassed, it was just too true. Even though it had only been a few hours since Kai left on an errand he had been missing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Consider me your substitute Kai-kun for the day!~" Miwa cheered, letting out a small snicker and noticed the boy's exasperated face before him. Now Aichi really wanted to close the door. The blonde blinked, twice, seeping in the ideas that could be running through the bluenet's head He waved his hands defensively right in front of the boy. "Woah, woah..I'm not trying anything..Kai's just got some errands to run for his work. So I thought I'd come by to see you.."

Aichi relaxed, holding the door open for the boy, "Well come on in then," he said, "Sorry for the mess, I hadn't been expecting anyone today.."

"Except for Kai, right?" Miwa pried out again. Oh how Aichi would have loved to close the door now and just head back to bed. Yet it was too late, Miwa was already in his apartment.

"So.." Miwa began all smiles. "I thought since we both have nothing planned for the day we'd go somewhere fun, my treat.."

"That's nice of you.." Aichi began, somehow not feeling at all at ease. "What do you have in mind.." he let out a very nervous laugh.

"Go see a movie!" Miwa cheered, Aichi relaxed, how bad could that be. Then he saw the tickets in the blonde's hand.

_Night of the Living Dolls: The Clown's Last Stand_

Aichi cringed,eye twitching. Was Miwa-san, trying to give him a heart attack?

* * *

Kai returned back to his apartment, both girl's still in tow, smiling widely at him. They were both far too amused for their own good.

"Come on Kai, I want to see the ring again!" Kourin asked, her face rather pouty as Kai simply shook his head, turning the lock for his apartment, carrying a bag full of whatever the hell the girl's seemed to think of was good for "setting the mood."

Misaki looked over at her girlfriend then back at Kai. "It's very beautiful, I'd like to see it again too," She said, seeming to know the right way to approach the man. The brunette reached into his side pocket, pulling out that small black box.

Kai rolled his eyes seeing the two girl's surrounding it, both right in front of it.

"Aww," Kourin cooed out, "It really is the perfect one,"

"Aichi will love it!" Misaki stated feelings of overwhelming success taking over her, hand fisted and wanting to pump into the air. The ring appeared to have just a simple golden band, inside was a circle, that deep oceanic blue color just the color of Aichi's eyes. The center diamond seemed to just sparkle in the room, the blue surrounded by several white diamonds.

"Well now we need to plan," Misaki pointed out, reading right through Kai's expression. "Trust me this will work, go get dressed..you'll be taking Aichi out around 7, he should be back a little before then with Miwa from their movie.."

"Movie?" Kai repeated, already starting to undo the buttons on his jacket.

"Something about clowns or something..it sounded stupid but-" Kourin trailed on, both her and her lover coming to the same conclusion. "Wait.." The blonde started, eyes widening, "Isn't that-"

"A horror movie." Kai spat out deadpanned, "You two sure know how to set the mood, you just sent my boyfriend out with that damn idiot, only to scare him half to death before he see's me again.."

"Sorry," Kourin apologized, rubbing a hand behind her head, turning away from the other's gaze. "I was so excited about helping you two plan for this..so I didn't think of it,"

"It's not her fault Kai," Misaki defended, not wanting to cause any more bad vibes between the two. "Really, I should have seen that coming and helped her more with setting up the distraction,"

Kai sighed, putting the ring onto a side table in his room before proceeding to change out of his clothes in the bathroom. "I never said it was.." Kai began, giving a quick glance over towards the idol, "I'm _sorry_, I guess.. I'm just anxious to see him again.."

Misaki kneeled down to look through the bags, several boxes of chocolates, rose petals and wine within them. She took out the first box of rose petals and handed it to her wife. "Here,"

Kourin looked completely baffled, still staring at the space before her, right where Kai had been. "Did he just apologize?"

Misaki smiled at her wife, "Love changes people." And she took out another box of rose petals leading Kourin down a hallway of the large apartment complex. "Besides if he kept acting up, I'd have to kick his ass, now help me spread out these petals, okay?" the purple haired woman gestured now in front of the male's bedroom.

Kourin could only shake her head. She nearly snorted out, "I swear I love you too much to even find your scary side attractive,"

"Glad to hear it," Misaki smiled back at her girl, already opening the plastic box, and straightening out the boy's blankets. They had a lot of work to do.

Miwa pulled into the boy's driveway, promising to walk him up the stairs. "So," he scratched at his neck nervously. "Not a fan of that movie I'll take it..It's funny I'd have think you'd like it knowing Kai used to take you to those kind of movies back in high school ," Miwa breathed out apologizing again and again towards the younger boy. It took him a while to realize it..Aichi..hating horror movies, clinging to the person next to him. Kai originally too intimidated to make a move on the boy, yet wanted to be close to him.

* * *

Aichi sighed deeply keeping up a faster pace and walking up the stairs. "I don't think I can ever even walk by a toy store after that.." he groaned

Miwa held his hand's together, in a prayer fashion and kneeled in front of the blue haired boy. "Hey, I'm sorry okay. I didn't think i'd be that bad."

Aichi shook his head, reaching for the keys in his pocket and turning the latch to unlock the door. He forced a smile, that soon turned natural as he noticed the blonde's unusually somber expression. "Thanks for taking me to the movies though...and keeping me busy. I'd probably be a bit lonely the whole day without a friend to hang out with,"

Miwa smiled, "I'm glad, well about time I take my leave.." the blonde started to run for it, seeing the brunette across the hallway. Had he heard the movie he took Aichi to, Miwa would be dead for sure. Hell if looks could kill he'd be six feet under by now.

"Kai-kun, I'm back," Aichi greeted, seeing his boyfriend's earlier upset expression turning into a much gentler one. Hands reached at his side, pressing the boy against the door the moment it was shut. Then the brunettes lips completely ravished him, hands traveling up and down the boy's body.

Aichi's eyes were glazed over before the kiss had broken and their eyes finally met. "Welcome home," Kai breathed into the boy's ear, taking a playful nip at it. "I love you,"

The blue haired boy flushed, as lips pressed against his lips again, then forehead and back down towards each cheek. "I love you," Kai repeated, straightening up the tie under his neck. It took Aichi a moment to truly take in the image, his boyfriend looking absolutely beautiful, wearing the mainly black and white suit, a dark grey bow, hanging down showing up greatly against the white dress shirt underneath.

"You look nice," Aichi added, seeing the man before him, absolutely stunning. Kai-smirked, leaning in to whisper a few loving words into the boy's ears. "Go get ready if you need to, I'm taking you out, reservation's at seven.."

Aichi could only nod, face rushing with that cherry red color and heart beating against his chest. It only got worse as Kai pulled away, his breath his tickling and teasing his lips.

The blue haired boy left for their room without question, looking for his best shoes and clothing. "Kai-kun's sure worked up today.." Aichi thought for a moment, "I wonder what's gotten into him."

"Well we're here," Kai said pulling up the red sporty car into a vast parking lot. The building in front of them was multi-story and breathtaking from the outside. The walls outside were white, several fresh flowers surrounding the building and glass doors held open by the restaurant's own staff.

In dark red letters were the word's "Plaisir du Cœur" or pleasure of the heart as it was translated. Aichi gulped, despite wearing his best suit and new shoes, he felt improperly dressed. "Umm, Kai-kun?" Aichi asked, wondering if this was really okay. Kai had held the door open for the boy, extending his hand to help the boy out.

"Oh thank you," Aichi said with a blush, Kai's lips were traced upon the back of his hand. The brunette opened his eyes, not seeming to pay attention to any other's around them. Those nearby seemed to simply pass through, paying little to no attention to the young couple.

Kai had reached down, taking the younger boy's hand in his own. Aichi blinked. "Kai-is this okay?"

Kai smiled, realeasing his grip on the boy to ruffle the boy's hair. He bent down pressing his lips to Aichi's forehead, causing the boy to gape his mouth open. "What if..someone see's us and-"

Kai shook his head, "Don't worry about them, just relax.." the brunette instructed intertwining his fingers with the younger boy and leading them to the restaurant. "It's okay to call me by my first name," Kai said quickly leading them to the entrance.

Aichi stumbled, had Kai's grip not been on his hand he swore he would have tripped over the entrance, he only nodded, seeing an older gentlemen holding the door open for them. "Thank you," Aichi said.

They walked over to a young woman, hair tied up neatly in a small blonde bun. She looked a bit too much like a certain friend for Kai's liking, but he brushed it off. Her demeanor was much quieter and more polite.

"I have a reservation for two under, Toshiki." Kai had said, causing Aichi to rattle the thought across his head. It seemed to peculiar for Kai to be so open and let other's address him by anything but a distant last name with an honorific.

The hostess had seated the two of them on the second floor of the restaurant. Aichi's eyes widened as he took in the scenary and something else unexpected. Plenty of couples spread out, intimate, kissing and holding hands. Yet the table across the room had two women, followed by a young straight couple and next to them was another gay couple. All of them seemed to keep to themselves mainly, and the gay and straight couples paid no heed or judgement to each other.

Aichi smiled, this restaurant seemed perfect. He felt himself relax, knowing he didn't have to hide his relationship here. Kai really thought about this.

The server had come over to the two male's, a young man in his early twenties, jet black hair and dark eyes. He seemed to have a rather intimidating look to him, Aichi compared it in his mind to first seeing Kai again in high school. The man, who was later revealed as 'Allen' quickly changed from his stereotype. His smile and voice very warm.

"It looks like a special occasion tonight," the male stated, looking over at the couple, very well dressed and the nervous expression he saw on Kai's face. He could take a guess as to what was going to happen tonight but left it alone. "So may I start you two off with some drinks?"

Kai ordered a certain brand of wine that Aichi wasn't familiar with. Their server smiled saying he'd be right back.

The night had gone on smoothly, Allen walking over to another female server and occasionally motioning his hand over to Kai and Aichi, with a grin. She seemed to smile back at him and went over to her table.

Kai had loosened up enough with his one glass of wine, enough to actually relax into his seat. Aichi seemed to be much more comfortable with himself, "To-Toshiki," he'd call him eventually coming to the point where he could say his boyfriend's name without the stutter. Kai would only chuckle finding the boy's apprehension at calling him by his real name adorable.

Allen came back bringing the couple's food. Kai had ordered a steak and Aichi ordered a restaurant speciality, seeming to be specially seasoned shrimp in cocktail sauce and fresh vegetables. Aichi grinned, the food smelling absolutely delicious.

"Is there anything else I can get for you two _lovebirds_," Allen said with a rather dreamy sigh, quickly placing a hand to his lips after realizing he said it. He noticed Kai's stare upon him and the blue haired boy's face flush. "Ah I'm so-sorry you two just seemed to fit together and well, I guess being gay and in a gay friendly restaurant you tend to assume.."

Aichi smiled at the man, noticing his rambling on and the other guests quickly taking attention to their table. "It's not a problem," Aichi said softly, "We are a couple after all,"

The dark haired man nodded, "Let me know if there's anything else I can get for you,"

Kai gave a look to their waiter, expression softening before he turned back to Aichi. The blue haired boy returned the glance, trying to concentrate on the food before him. The two sat in silence for a while.

"Kai-I mean Toshiki?" Aichi called out. Kai's gaze was immediately upon the boy, looking into him, reaching his hand across the table to grasp for his boyfriend's hand.

"Yes, Aichi." Kai started, his chest tightening, still having more planned for their night. He just needed to act calm, resisting any urge to just shout out the word's to his boyfriend in front of all these people.

"Thank you," Aichi said with a bit of pink staining his expression, his smile widened and eyes closed lightly. Under the light of the candle, Aichi seemed to have an almost unearthly glow.

"Beautiful.." Kai mentioned out loud, quickly cursing to himself after letting that out. Aichi's eyes widened, heart stammering against his chest, and throat feeling insanely dry. "W-what did you say?"

Kai breathed out, looking into the boy's eyes and repeating his words. "I said," he explained, leaning in closely to the boy their breaths intertwined. "You're beautiful," Kai sealed Aichi's lips in a much deserved kiss, wanting only to ravish the boy before him and continue to love him like this.

Soft glances were spared from across the room, their server giving a soft smile at the two before heading over to the next table. Kai and Aichi seemed to be lost in their own world, lips pressed together and fingers laced. They touched foreheads before slowly and reluctantly returning to their meal.

"Toshiki?" Aichi brought out, knowing this would prove as a further distraction.

"Hmm.." Kai replied, eyes darting back to his lover.

"I really do..love you," Aichi smiled, leaning up to the brunette for a soft feather light kiss. Kai returned it eagerly, whispering the words the boy loved to hear, a tone just loud enough for Aichi and only Aichi to hear.

The two excited the restaurant, after finishing their meal, hearing admiring sounds from the older couples and words of how 'cute' the two were together. Kai and Aichi walked hand in hand. Aichi rested his head against the older boy's shoulder, face pressed into the soft fabric of Kai's clothing.

Aichi relaxed against the boy feeling as if he was literally flying across the way to their car. He smiled looking over at all the lights across the city. "Thank you again Kai," Aichi mentioned, Kai's eyes seemed to mainly focused on the road ahead of them but would always stray over to the boy.

"You don't have to keep thanking me," Kai started, hand reaching to hold the boy's again. "I want to do this for you," he finished bringing their cupped hands together and kissing it.

"Now do me a favor," Kai began, voice shaking only slightly he held the boy's hand tighter. He could practically hear the boy nodding. "And close your eyes.."

Kai pulled into an all to familiar parking lot. He walked over to get his boyfriend's door, admiring the cute expression on the boy's scrunched up face. At the sound of the door opening, Aichi asked, "Can I open them now?"

Kai laughed only lightly at first but couldn't resist seeing the twitch right under the boy's nose, the flush on his cheeks, and..it was then Kai realized how far he truly had fallen for him.

"Not yet.." Kai took the boy's hand, leading them across an all too familiar walkway, gazing at the slowly darkening sky. Kai took the boy's hand into a tighter grip and pulled him closer. "Come on, we're almost there" The brunette had the two of them running, nearly half of the way uphill.

Aichi still closed him eyes, held onto his knees, keeping some balance. He panted hard, and at last heard those two beautiful words. "Open them," Kai instructed, and Aichi did.

Before his eyes he swore he had seen the most beautiful sun setting. The sky's colors seemed to be intimate, the colors pink, orange and blue all lovingly tied together in an embrace. The sky shined a most beautiful color and..this place right here. This was..Aichi looked down at the ground before him.

The memory flashed back, scars and cuts on his cheeks, eyes downcast and the world never seeming darker and then.. Aichi sniffled, unable to hold back any of his tears. "You remember this place?" Kai asked, he could feel the blood rushing all throughout him and heart beating faster and faster. He swore he couldn't move looking at Aichi right then.

The most beautiful person to have graced his life, and here he was beside him, eyes brimming with new tears. Kai embraced the boy, feeling Aichi immediately snuggle up to him, sniffling. "Kai, of course I do!" Aichi brought out, voice shaking and weak as he continued, "This is where I first met you, where my life truly began..you gave me Blaster Blade and you..changed my world." Aichi breathed out, his lips being kissed quite passionately. It was brief but had caused him to stop crying.

Kai broke apart their embrace, giving Aichi's body one last squeeze against him. It was now or never.

The tears that had stopped so quickly had come back again. Kai bent down, leaning on his one knee for support and extending his hand for Aichi to hold. "Kai..Toshiki.." Aichi cried out, Kai looked up into the boy, wiping away stray tears with his free hand.

"Don't cry, Aichi..." Kai mentioned, feeling himself shaking and losing balance. Where was he to begin. "I've known you since I was just a child and the moment I meant you things in my life began to change. I had never once forgotten you Aichi, never a day went by when you were not on my mind..." Kai proceeded, reaching into his coat pocket and feeling for the box, everything still in place.

Aichi found himself at a loss for words, one hand covering his mouth from sobbing too loud and the other being held in the palm of Kai's hand. He looked down at his boyfriend, truly shining the darkening sky before them. The world...had it always been so beautiful, so colorful and full of life? Aichi could only wonder, hearing Kai clear his throat, closing his own eyes briefly. "One of the happiest days of my life was seeing you walk into Card Capital..And being on your team, it was all surreal and felt like a dream. You were the most patient and loving partner I could have asked for, and I was an idiot for so long, keeping you at a distance, despite how much I needed you..but I want you to know I've always, always being watching you and I love you. I should have asked this the moment I met you and regret not asking this all the time between.."

Kai looked directly into Aichi's eyes, the moment of truth before them. Kai pulled out the black box opening it slightly, exposing the beautiful blue diamond before Aichi's eyes, the tears only came in harder hearing Kai's question. "Sendou Aichi, you've only continued to change my world and made me the happiest I've ever been in my life. Will you please, please _Marry me_?" Kai emphasized, kissing the boy's hand gently, looking up at him for an answer.

The brunette swallowed hard, feeling a hand clench tightly against his own. Aichi nodded, once then again and reached for Kai to come up to him. "Yes..." Aichi felt his heart racing, as if trying to escape from himself and get as close as possible to Kai's own "Yes! Kai Toshiki of course I will!" Aichi whimpered, face crashing against the boy's chest, wet tear stains sinking into Kai's clothing.

Kai wrapped an arm around him, eyes shaking..and it happened.

Something he thought he wouldn't do again..not until he lost someone dear. Since he had lost his parents. Here he was crying, and his body feeling lighter and happier then he ever had in his life. Kai held out the diamond ring, slipping it onto Aichi's left hand before joining their lips into a kiss.

Aichi and Kai's tear filled kiss continued for such a precious moment. Kai held Aichi against him, arms tightening around him and silently vowing to protect him from whatever came in their way. "You make me so happy Aichi, I love you.." Kai confessed, not caring at this moment, how cheesy or redundant he sounded. He would repeat those three words as many times as necessary until his love was all consuming for the boy, until the heaviness of loving the boy so hard would lighten, he kept telling him how he felt.

"I love you too.." Aichi brought out their lips meeting again in a passionate kiss, Aichi wrapped his arms around his fiancee`'s neck, deepening their touch. This moment was fragile, beautiful, warm, loving, painful, joyful and just..perfect.

_OWARI_


End file.
